The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Testosterone (4 androsten 17β-ol-3-one) is a C19 steroid hormone with a molecular weight of 288.4 daltons. Testosterone is the major androgen in males and is controlled by luteinizing hormone (LH). LH is released from the anterior pituitary exerting the primary control on testosterone production, and acting directly on the Leydig cells in the testes, where testosterone is produced. Testosterone stimulates adult maturation of external genitalia and secondary sex organs, and the growth of beard, axillary and pubic hair. In addition, testosterone has anabolic effects leading to increased linear growth, nitrogen retention, and muscular development. Clinical evaluation of serum testosterone, along with serum LH, assists in evaluation of hypogonadal males. Major causes of lowered testosterone in males include hypogonadotropic hypogonadism, testicular failure, hyperprolactinemia, hypopituitarism, some types of liver and kidney diseases, and critical illness.
Testosterone levels are much lower in females compared to males. The major sources of testosterone in females are the ovaries, the adrenal glands, and the peripheral conversion of precursors, specifically the conversion of androstenedione to testosterone. In females, the normal levels of androgens may provide a substrate for estrogen production. Increased serum testosterone levels in females may be indicative of polycystic ovary syndrome and adrenal hyperplasia, among other conditions. The clinical manifestations of excess testosterone in females include infertility, hirsutism, amenorrhea, and obesity.
Testosterone strongly binds to plasma proteins such as sex hormone-binding globulin (SHBG) or testosterone-estradiol-binding globulin (TEBG). Testosterone also binds with low affinity to CBG (cortisol-binding globulins) and albumin. Less than 2.5% of testosterone circulates unbound to plasma proteins.
Numerous assays for testosterone are known to those of skill in the art. See, e.g., Marcus and Durnford, Steroids 46: 975-86 (1985); Giraudi et al., Steroids 52: 423-4 (1988); Ooi and Donnelly, Clin. Chem. 44: 2178-82 (1988); Dorgan et al., Steroids 67: 151-8 (2002); Choi et al., Clin. Chem. 49: 322-5 (2003).